One Shot - Chaque chose en amène une autre
by Kazu.NYAN.maru.SAMA
Summary: -Reituki- Ruki cherche désespérément la personne avec qui il pourrait partager sa vie, sans savoir qu'elle se trouve tout près de lui... /!\ LEMON /!\


**PDV Ruki:**  
**  
**  
-...Ruki ?  
- *dans les vapes* mmh ? Oui...?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ?  
- Ah...désolé Mana... je me sens pas très bien...je...j'y vais *me lève et sort du bar*  
Ça va bientôt faire un an que je cherche la personne qui pourrait partager ma vie. Bon, d'accord, j'ai Kai, Uruha, Aoi, et... Reita. Reita... Quand j'y pense, je ne sais presque rien de lui, hormis le fait qu'il soit un excellent bassiste, et puis, ce sentiment quand il est près de moi, je... nan mais attend ? C'est un mec ! Et un ami qui plus est! Je suis crevé, je crois que je déraille là... -_-"  
Je marchait dans les rues de Tokyo, bondées de monde, malgré l'heure tardive. Mon écharpe remonter sur le nez, et les mains dans les poches, je remonte ma rue, et m'approche de mon appartement. Je m'arrête devant une porte, la même porte devant laquelle je m'arrête chaque soir depuis une, voir deux semaines, la porte de l'appartement de Reita. Je regardais son nom, écrit avec soin sur l'écriteau à gauche de sa porte. Un soudain mal de tête me tortura le crâne, puis se fut le noir complet. Sauf la sensation de flotter, puis de me poser sure quelque chose de doux et confortable, je ne me rappelais plus de rien.

**PDV Reita:**

Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure que Ruki s'était écroulé devant ma porte. La tête appuyer sur mes mains, je le regardait, allongé là, sur mon propre canapé. Il faut dire que j'attendais cela depuis longtemps. Le voir dormir comme ça dans mon appartement était comme une rêve pour moi. Je fermait les yeux un moment, imaginant ces instants que j'aimerai tant passer avec me chanteur. La vois du petit blond me tira de mes rêves.  
-...Reita ?  
- Ah ! Enfin réveillé. *lui tend un verre d'eau* Ça va ?!  
- À peu près, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? j'ai un trou noir dans le crâne -_-" *boit un peu et pose le verre*  
- Tu t'es juste évanoui devant ma porte :3  
-..."juste" ?  
- Oui, juste...  
Un bruit d'estomac interrompit la conversation. C'était celui de Ruki, Ce dernier éclata de rire après m'avoir longuement regarder, et je le suivit dans ses rires.  
- Ah Ah ! Tu veux manger quelque chose peut-être ?  
- Nan, nan, je vais crever de faim dans ton salon :3  
- D'accord, j'ai pas manger non plus, je vais préparer quelque chose...  
- Tu sais cuisiner ? 0.0  
- Bah oui -'  
- Tu peut m'apprendre ? 'o'  
- Si tu veut x3  
J'aidait le chanteur à se lever, et le conduit dans la cuisine. Une fois dans la pièce, j'ouvrit le réfrigérateur, choisissant ce qu'on allais faire. Je sortit de quoi préparer quelques beignets de crevette, avec du riz, et pour dessert, des bananes au chocolat. Pendant la préparation de ce repas, je ne manquais pas une occasion de toucher le petit blond, que je sentais sursauter à chaque fois. Quand on faisait frire les beignets de crevette, Ruki se brûla avec l'huile, poussant un petit cri, plus que mignon. Lors de la cuisson du riz, il se brûla également. Sa maladresse m'arracha un petit rire.  
- Mais ! Protesta le chanteur, arrête de te moquer et viens m'aider ! w  
- Oui, oui x')  
Je m'approchais de lui, jusqu'à le frôler. Je sentis sa gène, ce qui me fit sourire. Là, Ruki essayait de mélanger le chocolat noir et le chocolat au lait. Voyant qu'il y arrivait très bien, je le laissait faire et m'éloignait pour m'asseoir un peu plus loin. Le petit blond se dirigea vers moi quand il eut fini, fier de n'avoir fait aucune gaffe. Mais au dernier moment, il trébucha, se renversant le contenu du saladier qu'il tenait dessus, et m'entraînant dans sa chute. Il se retrouva assis sur moi, couvert de chocolat. Son air déçu le rendait si mignon que le rouge me monta aux joues. Heureusement, mon bandeau cachait cela de la vue de Ruki.  
- Et merde... tout ce chocolat de gâché...  
- Qui a dit qu'il était gâché ?  
Je me relevais lentement, et glissait ma langue dans le cou du chanteur. M'approchant de son oreille, je murmurait:  
-Ruki... Je t'aime.  
Ce dernier me fixa longuement avant de sceller nos lèvres dans un doux baiser goût chocolat.  
- Moi aussi... Je t'aime Reita =/=  
Son visage rouge empourpra le mien et m'arracha un sourire. Nos sentiments exprimés, je commençais à lécher le chocolat qui recouvrait la peau blanche de petit blond. Lentement, je glissais ma main sous son T-shirt, le caressant doucement. Je le sentais frissonner sous mes doigts. Il enroula tendrement ses bras autour de moi, m'agrippant les épaules, et me soufflant dans le cou. Vivement, je lui enlevais son T-shirt pour entamer le liquide brun et chaud coulant sur son torse. Dans son souffle saccadé, quelques petits gémissements ressortaient lorsque ma langue jouait avec ses mamelons. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le chanteur donnait des petits coups de reins, frottant doucement ma virilité à travers mon jean. Celle de Ruki était déjà dure et me chatouillait le ventre en rythme avec son bassin. Ne voulant pas faire attendre mon partenaire, ma main descendit dans son caleçon et entoura sa verge, entamant de lents vas et viens. Ces mouvements de plus en plus rapides déclenchaient de longs, mais doux gémissements chez le petit blond. Le sentant bientôt à bout, je remplaçait ma main pas mes lèvres, caressant son membre dressé avec ma langue. Continuant à faire des vas et viens, je jouait de la langue sur son gland, lui arrachant des petits cris aiguës. Brusquement, je me relevais, prenant le petit chanteur dans mes bras, ce dernier s'accrochant à mon cou. Je le portais jusqu'à la chambre et le déposais sur le lit. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui, tout en enlevant mon T-shirt pour ensuite présenter mes doigts à l'entrée de sa bouche. Il tendit la langue et attira mes doigts vers l'intérieur de sa bouche pour les sucer sensuellement. Lorsqu'ils furent assez humides à mon goût, je pénétrai son intimité d'un doigt, puis d'un deuxième, que je fit bouger lentement de façon à l'habituer. Un troisième vient rejoindre les deux premiers et les suivit dans leurs mouvements. Ruki donnait des petits coups de rein, m'invitant à le pénétrer, ce que je ne tardais à faire. Doucement, j'enfonçais ma verge à l'intérieur de son corps, et sans même prévenir, il se libéra dans un long râle jouissif.  
- Uh Uh, je ne savais pas que tu était aussi sensible :B  
- Awn... mais c'est tellement bon /  
- Petit pervers va :3  
- Tais... tais-toi /  
- D'accord, d'accord  
J'entamait de lents vas et viens avec mon bassin, essayant d'être le plus doux possible, lorsque le petit chanteur me suppliait d'aller plus vite. Alors mes mouvements de firent plus brusques et plus rapides, lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer. Dans un long cri, je me libérais dans le corps du chanteur et retombait doucement sur lui. Je le serrai tendrement dans mes bras, lui caressant les cheveux. Il se blotti contre moi, murmurant un doux

~je t'aime~


End file.
